


丁香与醋栗

by Helium_T



Series: 杰洛特的金瓶梅 [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helium_T/pseuds/Helium_T
Summary: 杰洛特和叶奈法在维吉玛相遇的小片段。





	丁香与醋栗

”……你知道……我失忆了。”

杰洛特说，试图对叶奈法解释为何自己与特莉丝看上去像是深爱着彼此。女术士回以轻蔑一笑；她当然会这么做了，猎人，你甚至无法在自己的梦中瞒天过海。

“……借口。都是借口。”

他移开了视线，房内烛火昏沉，萦绕着丁香与醋栗的香气。他感到口干舌燥，却献不上更多殷勤。“我记得你的味道”，听上去既下流又庸俗得可怕，就像个酒馆里蹩脚搭讪的莽汉；所以他只好沉默，回想，当他的变种脑袋里浮现出她的名字，最先出现的印象依然是那阵独特的芳香。像一柄温暖的匕首，一支燃烧的箭，当他在马背上猝然想起一阵香气，视线不由在路边逡巡，期待着能看见一丛丁香，或一个熟悉的身影。在他沉入浴盆中屏息的时刻依然在鼻尖回荡，回荡，无可阻挡，就像一束顽固的魔法。

啊哈，丹德里恩说过。我看她可是抓牢你啦。

他皱起眉头，金色瞳孔在暗淡的光线中微微张开。而叶奈法，叶奈法，一团飘荡的气味，所有遗失过去中最美的部分，此刻就坐在身旁的桌上；她黑白两色的长裙里穿着带蕾丝的紧身胸衣，眼眸低垂，化着淡妆。她乌黑卷曲的长发垂泄而下，如同黑夜笼罩旭日，烛光透过她的发丝闪烁，绚烂仿若晚霞。这女人正用指尖逗弄着烛火，漫不经心，神情缱绻；但他知道她也在紧紧注视着他，渴望而愤恨，思念又懊恼，跟从前的每次相会并无分别。

他们在谈希里；他真希望他们能有哪怕一次能跳过希里，虽然他爱自己的养女如同生命，但是说真的，哪怕只有一次。他们总是在谈希里，不知从何时开始。

非常久远的时刻：他记得一棵树，在一次死亡之后，一座小岛，他们倚在潮湿的阴影之中，双手交握，心中只有安宁。岛上有苹果花永远盛开，树下植满丁香与醋栗——好了，他真该收敛一下自己天马行空的记忆——而他曾经想着，也许这就是结局。再没有战争，再没有命运，再没有卑鄙无耻的小人、两难境地和更少邪恶的屁话，女儿把他拔出干草堆，送到她的身边。希里是个最聪明的孩子。她一直都是。

然而现在他们在这儿，回到这寒冷、阴沉、空空荡荡的世界，回到旧日的遗物中间，他们死过一次，然而什么都没有改变。刀与斧的时代，仇恨与鄙夷的时代。他微微缩起肩膀，眼神在她的肩上流连，企图再记住更多温度，色彩，还有一百年份的丁香与醋栗的气味；他绝不会承认他无法承受再一次失去。

什么也没有改变。他们的游戏，相互拒绝与相互追寻，撕咬和亲吻，利用加深爱。

——叶奈法化了妆。她是他所知的唯一喜欢先化妆的女人。

“……不是今天。”

女术士说，冷酷的微笑与梦中如出一辙。

她抬头对上他的视线，那眼神仿佛吸血女妖盯上了她的猎物，锐利到让他颈后微微发麻。狩魔猎人前倾身子想说什么，叶奈法制止了他。她优雅地落下桌子，举起双手，只留给他一个曼妙的背影；法术的辉光溢满这间卧室，他开始有些憎恨自己的传送适应不良。

该死的她要走了。她又要走了。

“……你穿黑丝绒真是让人头晕目眩，杰洛特。”

她低声说着，幅度微小地舔了舔嘴唇。又一支箭，猎人，你可真要完啦。他站在原地徒劳地捏紧拳头，狂风奔涌，吹灭了不少蜡烛；叶奈法消失在金色的传送门中。

金色的，他记得她说。就像你的眼睛。


End file.
